


Scarf

by sizhu



Series: A Study in Flameswap [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flame Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Dino's clothes have gone missing. He finds Hibari wearing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarf

Mist-flame wielding boss Dino of the Cavallone Family had a conundrum on his hands. He was staring at his closet, scratching his head. Some of his clothes had gone missing. He couldn't remember wearing them recently, so they weren't in the wash or at the cleaners. And the clothes that had gone missing were a little older, worn. … They were the more comfortable ones he had.

…

He scratched his head again. Hmm… Had he left them somewhere? That didn't seem likely, though, since the only place he'd changed clothes at besides his own place was…

… Hibari's home.

… Well it was certainly possible he'd left some clothes there, though he figured Hibari would have at least made some comment about littering or disrupting the order of his house.

Takeshi's Rain Guardian was ever the stickler for order and law-abiding. Well, he'd better go over there and at least  _check_ to see if his clothes were somewhere in Hibari's house.

Dino sighed and closed his closet before leaving his apartment. The Rain wouldn't like Dino snooping about his house… Best get this over with.

Dino knocked four times before slipping into Hibari's house. "… ' _ibari_? Are you home?"

He received no answer. It was nothing unusual; Hibari was never a verbally responsive person to begin with. Dino sighed, and smiled, closing the door behind him. He checked the outdoor garden first, to see if Hibari was enjoying some leisurely solitude in nature.

He wasn't there, either. So Dino gave up and padded around the house, checking rooms. Really, this was just silly. Usually he could find the elusive Rain at the drop of a ha—There he was.

… Sleeping. On the couch. That was a strange place to fall asleep, especially for Hibari. And that wasn't the only strange thing at all.

Well, at least now he knew why Hibari hadn't complained about the presence of clothes that weren't his. Dino smiled a bit. Hibari was wearing Dino's shirt – and a far-too-large pair of his lounge pants. How was he keeping those around his waist, anyways?

Not that it really mattered – the Rain was far too adorable in those clothes. He was going to get punched in the gut for what he was about to do, but it would be worth it. Carefully, Dino lifted Hibari from the couch and carried him into his bedroom. Holding the rain securely with one arm, he pulled the covers back and tucked the skylark into bed.

Hibari stirred, prying his eyes open. "… Cavallone…?"

"Hey… Sorry, ' _ibari_ , I was looking to see if I'd left any clothes here." Dino smiled, pulling the blankets over the other. "Go back to sleep."

It wasn't a command – as if Dino would  _ever_ give a command to the Rain. Hibari recognized it for what it was, despite his sleep hazed mind. He sighed and reached out for the blonde. It took a moment of grasping before he finally took hold of Dino's arm and pulled him into the bed with him. "Stay."

 _That_ was… Almost a command? Dino laughed quietly. He obliged and settled into the mattress with Hibari. "Of course."

Silence.

"… By the way…" Dino nuzzled Hibari's hair. "You look really cute in my clothes, ' _ibari_."

He received an elbow to the gut, resulting in a wheeze and breathy laughter.

"Shut up and sleep, Cavallone."

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the flameswap au! Get comfortable, there will be more flameswap drabbles and ficlets in the future. C:


End file.
